the blond and the bunny
by Sodbuster12
Summary: Jaune Ark meets a faunas that has the same problem as him. Can they together stop those who think them selves better than others and find a bit of a spark on the way. Bad summary [Jaune Ark x Velvet Scarlatine]. M for blood and a little torture. maybe lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**The blonde and the Bunny**

 **Jaune Ark was breathing hard as he clutched his stomach with both hands trying to keep the precious air he had left from spilling out of his lungs.**

 **What a fucking puss what the hell was Ozpin thinking letting you in here? Cardin sneered at the now prone boy.**

 **For his part Jaune was hoping that the fact that he and his team had managed to kill a Death Stalker would give him enough credit that people like Cardin would not seek him out like they had at his old school. So much for hoping.**

 **Spiting out a glop of blood Jaune smiled and said, That was a good one you really been hitting the gym. He might not be able to beat Cardin but he was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he broke him.**

 **You don't know when to shut up do you Jauney boy. Cardin mocked before kicking him in the stomach. You know this isn't even fun you don't put up much of a fight, maybe I should go see that Asian friend of yours or that stupid girlfriend of his, they would at least give me a good fight.**

 **At this Jaune aura flared up and he was on his feet and punch Cardin right in the jaw. You don't mess with my friends, a determined Jaune said.**

 **At about that time the rest of team CRDY grabbed Jaune from behind and held him there as Cardin felt his jaw and smirked. Well who knew you had it in you Jauney boy. Guess we are going to have to teach you want happen when you sucker punch you betters.**

 **Jaune braced him self for what was to come. Long after there were gone he laid unconscious until he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back to the land of the living.**

 **Don't worry it gets better at least that what they told me. Velvet said to him with a sad smile.**

 **Jaune shook his head trying to get the two images to blend together. Once he had he tried his best to give a confident smile. Don't worry I can handle them just didn't want them to learn my moves before we have to spar in class. Jaune said rubbing the back of his head. He could feel bump starting to form where he was thrown against the wall.**

 **At this Velvet sighed and shook her head. Its ok I wont judge you at least you tried to fight back that's more than I did. Velvet said.**

 **Wait they do this to you to…. Why? Jaune asked in apparent disbelief.**

 **Some people feel like faunas don't belong at Beacon or the city, they would like it if we would avoid humans all together. Velvet said.**

 **Jaune couldn't believe what Velvet just said. How can someone think like that, He had know faunas people his whole life and could not remember one of them being more than kind and helpful. He knew that there were those that hated the faunas for just being different, but how can you hold anger against someone for how they were born, they had no control over how they were born.**

 **I am sorry that this is happening to you. I can only imagine what awful things they say to you. All unfounded I am sure. Jaune said failing to see the extent of her strife with Cardin.**

 **Why are you apologizing you done nothing, you suffer the same as I do. Velvet said with a curious look.**

 **When some one is in need of help it should be given to them on matter how they were born, people are people. That you haven't I am sorry you deserve better. Jaune said unabashedly and with conviction.**

 **For a moment Velvet stood there not knowing what to say. Some how his words set in her chest and started to warm her. This was someone that didn't know or owe her anything but he sound like he mean what he said whole heartedly .**

 **When she finally reigns in thoughts she said, The world deserves better. Thank you thought that is very kind and noble of you to say I wish more were of the same mind as you. The world would be a much better place. Velvet looked away to hide the blush flooding her cheeks.**

 **Hey don't worry about it the truth is the easiest thing to say he said look at her with a kind smile that went all the way to his eyes. Rubbing the back of his neck he looked away.**

 **At this Velvet let loose a genuine smile that threaten to take over her whole body. Never had some she knew for such a short time shown as such caring and compassion and for the first time she drank it in fully, with the hope that it was not a soon forgotten sentiment.**

 **Well it was nice to meet you Velvet I hope the next time I meet you it is not with me on the ground clutching my head in pain. Jaune joked.**

 **Yes it was nice to meet you to but I must get to class. Velvet said hurriedly backing out of the locker room but with a happy sense that she has not felt in a long while.**

 **Jaune had gotten through class with no further run ins with team CRDL but now he was dreading what was coming next.**

 **As he stood in front of his teams door he hung his head and took a deep breath squared his shoulders and open the door to his dorm room. It was way worse that he though. Both teams RWBT and JNPR were in his room talking and laughing about there day. As soon as the door closed all heads turn to him and the laughter stopped and all was quite as they took in his fresh set of cuts and bruises. Then there was a roar.**

 **What the hell happen to you? A quizzical Yang asked.**

 **Did you try to hit on one of the third year girls again? Ask a non-interested Weiss. At witch point she got a glare from the room.**

 **What you know he tries to go much higher then his station allows. A now defensive Weiss says.**

 **Do you even here your self when you talk. I mean can you be more of a ice queen? Yang said as they start to bicker,**

 **Seeing this Ruby cuts them off. Come on Jaune isn't that bad, well not bad enough to merit a beating like that. What happen Jaune?**

 **Well he starts but is cut off by Pyrrha, It was Cardin and his thugs wasn't it. She ask with a dead cold stare.**

 **Look it's not what you guys think we were just messing around and things got a little out of hand. Don't worry I can handle this on my own. No need to go and bring all you guy in on this. It will just get everyone in trouble and I wont have that on my conscience. Says Jaune if just a bit dejected.**

 **Jaune you know we would all help you all you have to do is ask . Says Ruby warmly rubbing his arm.**

 **YEA WE CAN BREAK HIS LEG! Shouts Nora with a gleeful look in her eyes.**

 **No I have got to handle this my self, but thanks you guy it means a lot just to know you guy have my back. States a tired Jaune.**

 **We should get some rest we have one of Professor Ports lectures first thing in the morning and we would do well not to fall asleep again. Says Pyrra looking at Nora.**

 **What it was only one time this week! Huffed Nora.**

 **Its Monday. Dead pans Weiss.**

 **Once the teams leave for there respected room Jaune lays in his bed thinking about a certain bunny ear Faunas. Wondering what tomorrow will bring.**


	2. bb Chapter 2

The blond and the bunny chapter 2

Just wanted to say that this is my first time writing and using this site so please bear with me.

Please leave a review and let me know what I did wrong and what you like. Be brutal if you think you need too.

Jaune started his morning like every other, with Nora jumping up and down on Ren's bed yelling at him to get up and Ren yelling her name. After the initial grogginess wore off he smiled at the loveable antics of the two that weren't together-together.

GOOOOOD MORNING FEARLESS LEADER! Shouted a much to perky Nora

Good morning to you to. Grumbled Jaune wondering how the bruiser had this much energy early in the day.

Looking around he noticed some one was missing from the room. Where is Pyrrha? Jaune asked. It was unusual for her not to be here. Sure she would be up and half way through her morning routine by time they all got up but she would always wait to join them for breakfast.

She had a early speaking engagement to attend. Said a half asleep Ren.

Ok just the three amigos for the day. We can go get breakfast than maybe go catch that new Spruce Willis movie and then-

Sorry Jaune the two of us have detention to day because someone could not stop talking during class. Ren said staring daggers at Nora.

What you told me not to fall asleep so I found a way to keep my self awake. Stated Nora using puppy dog eye at Ren.

Come on we don't want to be late. Said Ren bending under the gaze of his life ling friend.

Wait you guys have detention all day? Ask a dejected Jaune.

Sorry my friend it looks like its just the one amigo today. Said Ren as they left the room.

You can't even have just one amigo that's not possible! Your just a guy if your by your self. Stated Jaune whining to him self as his two team mates had already left. Well that's just great.

Jaune's day got no better as he went to team RWBY"s room and found out that all but Blake was similarly tied up and they had know idea were Blake had gone. So he started his trek to the dining hall. On his way he saw team cfvy going through some kind of slow moving routine and remembered that Velvet was a member of said team but on a closer look he didn't see her there. Jaune thought to him self that you can't have to many friends so he decided to strike up a conversation.

Um you guy's know that grimm move a lot faster than that. Jaune said.

It 's called tai chi it helps you stay limber and improves mobility. Replied Coco hotly.

Does it work. Ask Jaune

You see that tree of a man over there? Ask Coco nodding towards seven foot tall Yatsuhashi.

Well he can touch his head to his toes.

Really, your pulling my leg. Ask Jaune not as confident as before.

Coco smirked and nodded at the man that look like a oak tree. He shrugged and then proceeded to do just what she claimed.

How the hell is that even possible? Ask a flabbergasted Jaune.

Oh that's nothing that man can just about doge bullets. When I saw that I told him he was teaching the team all his tricks. Said Coco

Jaune thought of a certain scythe wielder and thought he have to have a lot of luck on his side but chose no to mention it.

If he teachs the whole team were is Velvet? Jaune wondered not knowing it was out loud.

Please that girl is a rabbit faunas. She's as spry as they come. Why do you ask? Said Coco pulling down her sun glasses just enough for her eyes to bore in to Jaune's.

Oh.. Ah… she told me she was having a hard time with Cardin and I want to check up on her. Jaune said sheepish while rubbing the back of his neck. At this Coco raised a eyebrow.

She's in the dining hall but do your self a favor don't think her weak. Coco said with a edge to her voice.

Trust me I don't Jaune said as he walked away from the group heading towards the dining hall.

On his walk there he thought about what Coco had said to him. Its not like he thought less of her. In fact he knew how strong you had to be to get back up after being pushed down and how much harder it must be for her because she was a faunas. If he left school his torment would stop but she did not have that luxury. Him being a poor fighter was easy to hide but she did not have that luxury. What was happening to the faunas was wrong and that's why he staid and put up with all the bull shit he had. To Jaune being a hunter was not just killing girmm or being a hero it was about helping those that needed help.

As he had his inner dialogue he had made his way in to the dining hall and was brought out of his trance by some one yelling.

Ouch that hurts! Please stop. Jaune knew that voice he looked for the source of the commotion. He soon found it and his blood for the frist time in his life ran red hot

Haha I told you they were real. Cardin said pulling on Velvets rabbit ears. What a freak, this place is going down hill if they let in this trash. I mean can you beliv-

At that moment Jaune bounded over the table that separated him from his target. That target being team crdl. With a flying punch he sent Carind Winchester sailing back. His aura pulsing like a bright white star.

He look back at Velvet and said in a deadly calm voice. Get out of here now. She look like she didn't want to leave him there alone, at which point the yelled. GO NOW! As team CRDL came barreling at him with murderous intent in there eyes.

He blocked a punch from Sky Lark only to catch a kick from Russel in his side. It hurt like hell but he brought down a elbow on Russel"s leg to hear a crack that sounded like a gun shot. With him out of the fight now he had three opponents to worry about as Cardin had made his way back to fray.

Now we are going to cripple you Jauny boy. Cardin said with a Farrell look in his eyes.

Jaune started to think. All I have to do is hold out till a teacher comes to break up the fight. Looking around he saw a circle of students starting to form up around them.

Cradin noticed this, No one coming to help you Jauny boy. Give use some cover guys. All at once the people around him started to chant, EAT EAT EAT!

With a confused look on his face Jaune looked back at Cardin who smiled back at him. Jaune realized what was happening, the teachers wouldn't come if they thought that it was harmless fun and with all the bodies blocking them from the sight of the teachers they wouldn't see the fight either..

Don't worry Jauny boy you won't be in the infirmary alone when we get done with you we will send that animal to keep you company. Cardin said snearly. At that they attacked.

Cardin came in with a haymaker punch. Jaune dropped to his knees and slid under the punch to come up in front of Dove who through a punch of his own. Jaune leaned to the left of it and locked his right arm in the elbow of Dove and placed his right leg behind the shocked Dove and threw him back into the side of the table.

As he spun around Sky kicked one of his legs out from under him forcing him down to one keen. Jaune threw his forearms in front of his body to block the next kick. He used the force of the kick to stand himself back up. Sky tried a right hook only to have Jaune lean back and push the wild punch futher than he was expecting causing Sky to spin around. With his back facing him Jaune grabbed Sky by the waist and leaned back with all him strength slaming the boy into the ground.

Before he could get back up Jaune was kick in the side and rolled away from the kick. Getting up Jaune was face to face with Cardin.

As much as I would like to spend the time to kick your ass myself we are kind of short and time. Cardin said as he nodded his head.

At that point Jaune felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and hit the ground. He put his hand to the back of his head to feel what happened. When he pulled his hand back it was covered in blood. Looking behind him he saw a boy with a piece of metal.

What did you think was going to happen here Jauny boy. You think a sorry ass could take on all of us, that's a laugh. Cardin mocked.

I won and your too shortsighted to see it. Jaune side with a smirk and a week laugh as he spit out a good bit of blood.

What are you talking about asshole? Asked Cardin.

Now with a big smile Jaune said. I never expected walk away with the win.

You did this for that fucking animal. Well here's what happens went you throw you lot in with them. At that Cardin pull back and sent his fist toward Jaune. And that was the last thing he saw.

But it was to late something had been awoken in Jaune.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to than the few who follow this story. It means a lot to me that some one is reading this so thanks. I would like to give them a shout out but can't find there names so if you do follow this drop me a line and I will throw you name up on the next chapter.

The blond and the bunny chapter 3

Velvet sat in the chair beside Jaune's bed. The boy hasn't awoken since he was brought here nearly a hour ago. She very aware of this, being as she hasn't left his side since she ran to get help in the form the only person she could find, professor Good Witch who immediately broke up the fight and had Jaune brought to the infirmary wing of the school.

Being lost in her thoughts Velvet almost didn't here the door slam open with the rush of to teams she new to be his friends.

Yang was the first to speak, she was also on fire. What the fuck happened? who did this?! She was livid, shaking as she tried to control the rage building within. She knew some would think she held some feelings for the boy, but in fact he was just a good friend. He had befriend her sister and always try to help out where he could. He was a friend. And nobody hurts her friends.

Um…. It was …I mean… Velvet stuttering trying to find a way to tell them it was her fault.

Yang calm down your scaring her. Blake said. And I saw the whole thing.

Tell me now . Said a unusually cold Pyrrha.

It was Cardin and his friends. Jaune was tryi-

Time to break some legs. Came Nora's reply. As Yang charged her gauntlets and Pyrrha use her sembalnce to drawl her spear they turned to head out the door.

Stop you need to here the rest. Blake call out to them.

What more is there to tell we know who did it now we make sure it won't happen again. Period. Dead paned Yang.

You didn't see what I saw. You don't know what happened. It was Jaune who started the fight. Blake said in a low voice. He was different some how he had team CRDL reeling back they couldn't keep up. He would have beat them soundly if some one in the crowd had hit him with something.

Wait there were more than just Cardin and his team? Asked Ruby.

Yes a lot more and they didn't fight, not till the end when it look like Jaune was going to win. Blake recalled. Then they just started kick him on the ground.

How was Jaune beating Cardin not to mention the rest of his team and why did others help Cardin. Asked Ren

I think they are part of a larger faunas hate group. Velvet said . She stared at the ground not wanting to look up at the large group. She never like being the center of attention and she doubted she would like it any more when they blamed her for there friends current condition.

That's what I was thinking as well. Hummed Blake. Given how this all started. Tho I didn't think there would be as many bigots in this school. We have only seen Cardin and a few others.

Your first years your schedule doesn't overlap with higher year classes. Velvet surmised.

That's disappointing and something we should be on watch for but how did this fight started? Tenderly ask Ruby.

I am so sorry but it was my fault. Cardin was harassing me, then Jaune leaped over the table and hit him. He told me to run but I didn't want to but the look in his eyes told me to so I went to get help.. I am so sorry. Said Velvet as her tears hit the floor. It's all my fault.

It's not your fault, it Cardin's plain and simple. Croaked out Jaune as he set up. How long was I out?

Oh thank Oum your ok. I was worried and you have been asleep for a little over a hour. Velvet said as her shoulders dropped with a look of relief about her.

You timed that shit didn't you. You waited for just the right time to " wake up". Yang said making air quotes begrudgingly smiling.

Wait what? Asked Jaune with a confused look on his face.

What was I thinking you not that suave. Joked Yang as she tussled his hair. She pulled back her hand and winced as Jaune let out a shout of pain. Sorry! I forgot why you were here.

Yang you dolt, he is laying in a HOSPITAL BED! How can that have slipped you mind? You had to lean over it to touch him. Huffed Weiss.

Ahh. Thanks ice queen I knew you cared. Jaune said as he put his hands next to his face and batted his eyelashes, and immediately winced in pain. Dam that smarts.

Ok, can we get back to why Velvet thinks she caused this? Ask Ruby wanting to get away from Jaune's attempts to hit on Weiss. Just because she didn't want her to hurt the bed ridden boy, yea that the reason. It's not like she jealous.

All eyes went to Velvet. Sighing she told them, if I would have just stood up to Cardin he would have stopped a long time ago, and Jaune would not be were he is now. I am such a coward. With grimm it's no problem. I don't get scared, I just do it I don't know why people like him affect me so much.

That's not your fault. You're a prey faunas its built in your dna. It takes a long time to over come it. Especially when an alpha type is the aggressor. The grimm don't have souls that's why they don't affect you. Explained Blake.

Very well put miss Belladona. Now I know you all want to be here for your friend but I am afraid me and miss Goodwitch are going to need the room. Said professor Ozpin.

He waited till they all left the room. Now I would like to here your side of the story Mr Ark.

Well team CRDL was harassing Velvet so I tried to stop it and was doing pretty good till someone hit me in the back of the head, also they made a wall so no one could see what was happening if Velvet hadn't went to get help I have a feeling it would have been worse. Jaune concluded.

Well be that as it may we have many students saying you were the aggressor. Now I-

I would like to go on the record and say that I believe Mr Ark. He hasn't shown the slightest bit of hostility towards other students, while Mr Winchester and his team have been brought to my office many times for as many reason. Goodwitch said interrupting Ozpin.

I do not doubt it, but he allowed him self to be put in a situation it were it's the word of many vs. the word of a few but if one of my teachers will vouch for you I will call it a wash, and no punishment will be given. On either side, I am sorry but you need to be more aware of your surrounding. After all it is a key point to being a hunter. Finished Ozpin.

I understand but I will not turn my back on someone who needs help. Ever. Declared Jaune.

Very well Mr Ark. I think you have a bright future as a huntsman. Now Miss Scarlatina we should leave him to rest as he will be returning to class tomorrow. Said Ozpin as they all left the room.

On her way out Velvet turned and gave him a small smile and waved as she left.

Well shit. I think life just got harder than it all ready was.

 **Well this was the hardest chapter yet. I don't think I will have that many characters in one room again for a while. Thanks for reading leave a review or drop me a line.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys just wanted to say thanks to you all for giving this story a chance. Also wanted to give a shout out to some people that have followed and reviewed this story. Mapleleaflink, Applemont, Fentonisarealname, and my first reviews look troll, the american wolf. You guys are great and it means a lot to me that you would take your time to read this. Thanks.

The sounds of steel hitting steel, grunts of pain, howling screams of battle were deafening. If there was anybody there to hear. Honestly Jaune wondered why nobody came to investigate the sounds that he and his partner made while sparring on the roof, but he guessed that when you go to a academy that trains you to fight the embodiment of evil you just get numb to it. He was soon ripped for the thought when a shield collided with his chest and was sent sprawling to the ground for the fifth time that night.

As he started to feel the pain radiating from his tail bone he looked up to see the three time champion stifle a giggle behind her hand. Damn Pyrrha you know I just got out of the infirmary are you trying to sent me back so soon. Jaune said with a small lop sided grin.

 _I just wish I could win one bout, just to know I am improving._

Oh please you got released three days ago plus as a warrior you may have to fight injured, best to get use to it now in practice than in the field. Pyrrha said with a eye roll. She may care a great deal about her leader and would never hurt him but she would not let him slack in training when it could save his life later. It's not like she has to push him. In fact more often than not it was him that was begging to learn more. It was one of the qualities that let her know that he was meant to be there leader and that Ozpin did not make a mistake as so many people believed.

Then how do you train for it, it's not like you ever get hurt fighting no one can touch you. Jaune finished thinking he had found a chink in her logic.

I spar with Yang and she never stops with the puns and while they are endearing in small doses I promise when they are constant it is every painful. Pyrrha said with with a slight shiver. They both shared a good laugh. It was moments like these that they were glad they had found each other in the forest that day. They complemented each other perfectly. For Jaune she was a rock that he knew he could lean on when times got hard for Pyrrha he was something she never had, a friend and through him she has made many more that she knew she would have for life. There was one more thing she never had but she was still to frighten to ask him for help with that, out of fear of rejection.

When all the mirth was gone Jaune felt he had to ask, why is it that I was able to fight so well against Cardin and them, but up here with you in combat training I am still just as useless as ever? While he did not remember how he was able to do the things he did, he could see them clear a day in his mind.

For that I have no answer. Maybe in the heat of the moment you lashed out angry for the first time. Pyrrha said with a shrug. In truth she had been wondering the same thing. She believed what Blake said it didn't add up. She knew Jaune and while he fought harder than anybody his skills just were not at that level. He had improved much faster that she had thought he would. He still had a long way to go.

Maybe I should just sleep on it. Besides I think five bouts is enough for me today, lets head down for the night, Jaune said with a yawn.

Jaune was walking through the halls going to lunch the next morning with nothing but his thoughts as he had once again slept in and was left behind by his friends. It was a Saturday so he was in no hurry, he was glad his friends had let him sleep being as him and Pyrrha had went extra long with training last night.

Just as he rounded a corner a massive hand grabbed him and pulled him through a door and put a black bag over his head. He was then put in a bear huge that no matter how hard he tried he could not wiggle out of. They took so many turns that he lost track of were he was in the school. All of a sudden he was dropped to the floor and the bag was lifted from his head. Blinding light was the first thing he saw but soon he was able to make out it source. He was in a dark room with a lamp pointed at his face. He could see figures moving around the room as if to be in front of him.

What are your intentions with Velvet? A female voice ask.

I don't know what your talking… Coco? Jaune asked as he look around for the source of the voice.

Shit…Ok I guess we can bring up the light, and Fox turn off the lamp. You know we had this whole cloak and dagger thing planed out it took a long time to set up with blocking out the windows and having wait for you to walk by which also took forever. What were you doing? Were you going to sleep in all day?

Wait what?! You kidnapped me and your mad that I took too long, how does that work? Jaune said trying to wrap his head around what was happing.

Well we put in a lot of work, and seriously who sleep's till 11:00am anyway? By the way how did you know it was me? Coco ask looking a little dejected.

To answer your first question I was up late training as I was the last three nights, so yea I was a little tired. As too how I knew it was you, we talked the OTHER DAY! Jaune said starting to get a little more than mad.

First off kudos to have the balls to yell at me, but not so much on the brains. You forgot that I have a seven foot tall hulk behind you. Coco said as she leaned at the waist to be eye level with the boy.

At that point Jaune felt the slab of meat that was Yatsuhashi hand grip his shoulder. Grimacing in pain and with a good amount of fear he asked. Why do this at all? I haven't done anything to you. He look around at all the faces in the room for some bit of relief. He saw none.

It's not what you did to us per se, but what you would do to one of our team mates. Coco said raising a eyebrow as her other team mates nodded there heads.

Holy shit I am going to die here. Jaune thought. He looked around to try to find out what was going to happen to him. No beds against the walls so they probably weren't going to shoot him in the back of the head. Dam I wish I didn't watch that mafia movie last night. I could charge Coco but her Fox would probably get him before he could get to the window. Wait they are boarded up…shit. I could kick the chair back into the big guy and try for the door but I don't think that would work either. Well fuck, I really am going to die.

I don't know what your talking about. If you could just fill me in we might be able to talk through this. Jaune said with a slight edge of desperation creeping in to his voice.

Jaune, Jaune, Jaune, I don't like two timers so stay away from Velvet. She does not need any more trouble in her life with dicks like Cardin around. She worked damn hard to get here and even harder to stay here, with all the shit she has to go through, Coco said with a voice that sounded like she would have no problem killing him if she had to.

What are you talking about two timer? I have never even had a girl friend and if I did, I would not do that. I have seven sisters and would kill someone who did that to them. Jaune spat back at the girl.

We all know your with the Nikos girl don't try to lie to me. You won't like the consequences that I promise you. Coco huffed

At that Jaune started to laugh harder and harder. Causing those in the room to look around in disbelief thinking he had lost his mind. You think Pyrrha and I are together? Jaune asked.

 _If they only knew the talk him and Pyrrha had walking back to the room last night and why she really had a problem making friends._

You…your not with her? But your together all the time and the way she looks at you… how is possible?

Look we are just friends I swear, if you want you can ask her. She is just my best friend that is all. Jaune stated.

He knows why they don't believe him. Hell everybody thinks he didn't see it but he did, and they had a talk about it, but it was not for him to speak of it was for her. He hoped that she would.

Don't doubt for a second that I will be talking to her about this, and if she tells me other wise your in for a world of pain. You can go for now but remember what I said.

With that Yatsuhashi let go of his shoulder letting the blood flow resume. Shaking said shoulder to stop the pins and needles shooting up his arm he walk out.

What the hell is wrong with every body these day. Im more likely to die from a student than a grimm.

Velvet was having a good day as she walked back to her room. No one had messed with her, she got a good grade on the test she took last week. All and all it was a banner day. The only regret she had was that she did not run into a certain blond she could not get her mind off of recently, but maybe tomorrow she would have better luck

As she walked in her dorm she did have a question. Umm. Coco why are the windows boarded up?

The story will be picking up pace in the next chapter and might go a little darker. Might earn that M rating I put on it if you have questions drop me a line hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sup everybody sorry about the wait but I needed it to make this long chapter so I could get the story moving along. Now that I have I can tell you there will be a lot more action and I will get more into the Jaune and Velvet ship. Want to thank talkqwertytome for the follow. Love that name by the way. Welp here you go chapter 5.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaune had made it through lunch with no problems. No one had tried to kill or kidnap him in several hours so he thought he might make it all day without further incident. Just as that idea past through his head he saw one Coco Adel steaming her way towards his table.

 _Well shit here we go._ Jaune thought rather bitterly.

Hey guys I will be right back gotta go do something. Jaune said as he damn near fell back off his bench. Trying to head off the pissed off partner of a rather cute rabbit fauna.

 _Wait why did that pop in my head? I mean she doe's have the most beautiful eyes but he-_

Remnant to Jaune, why are you just standing there with that dumb smile on you face? Coco asked.

Wait ….um…oh yea I was wanting to talk to you about Pyrrha a little before you talked to her. Jaune said.

I knew you were lying, you know what I am going to go over there and ask her in front of every one so they all know what a hunk of shit you really are. Coco said as she turned to storm over to the table.

Jaune reach out and grabbed her by the arm with a steel grip and walked her out of the dining hall.

Once they were out the doors she started to lay into him. Let go of me you piece of shit, I will mow your ass in half with my gatlin gun. Coco stopped talking when Jaune threw her against the wall.

LOOK AT ME. You will not go in there and embarrass my friend just because you don't like me or have trust issues if you want to talk to her please don't bring it up in front of every one. Jaune finished with a shake he uncurled his fists and closed his eyes for a second .

Coco didn't know what just happened. It was like the boy in front of her was a different person he had fire in his eyes, steel in his voice, but when he stopped and opened his eyes the fire was gone as was the booming confidence in his voice. For a brief moment she believed that this was the same guy Velvet told her about in the fight in the lunch room.

\Sorry I wasn't thinking it's just that it took a lot to get Velvet to open up as much as she has. She was in a dark place when I met in the forest and I don't want her to go back there. Coco said almost subdued.

Look I am sorry I snapped I get a short fuse when it comes to my friends. I never had that many growing up so the ones I got I protect rather fiercely. Said Jaune

The two stood there in awkward silence. Jaune looking at the window as the sun went down over the horizon painting the sky in beautiful burn orange. Coco on the other hand stared at the intricate stitching of the carpet. In truth she hasn't been put in her place like that in a long time ( not that she thinks that happened but she would let him think that).

Coming back to himself Jaune said. Look if you can wait here I will go get her and we can talk to her out here. Just know if you start to lose you shit on her I will try my damnedest to make sure you don't do it again. I need to know you understand me.

Look I am sorry I lost my cool there but I get it. You want to protect your partner. I think we might be a lot alike in that sense. So I hope you can see that. Coco stated.

I can. I will call Pyrrha and ask her to come out here but if you want the full story let me do the talking.

It did not take long for Pyrrha to join them but it was filled with one of the most awkward silences that mankind has ever seen. For his part Jaune was kind of regretting the way he had snapped at Coco. Mostly for health reasons, this girl could kill him all by her lonesome, not to mention the seven foot tall man that could break a man in two with one hand. Yep he fucked up. For Coco it was that she massively under estimated Jaune character. He seemed like some who was every genuine and she thought it was a act. She had seen it before, some guy acting all nice just to get close and then leave as soon as he got what he wanted. The two snapped there heads up when they heard someone clear there throat.

What did you need Jaune? Pyrrha asked, noting that there was a bit of tension in the air.

Pyrrha, Coco has something she wants to ask you if that's all right. Jaune stated as Pyrrha nodded her head.

Look I think I know the answer to this but I have to ask. Are you and Jaune dating? Coco asked.

That a bit personal. She looked to Jaune to try to get a read on the situation. He bowed his head and she continued. No we are not dating. Why do you ask? Pyrrha finished with a question.

Its for a friend. Coco said in a hurry. But can I ask why? Your all over him all the time I mean you never leave each others side.

Pyrrha's eyes went wide and started to dart around the room as she looked for a way out. She saw none and started to panic. Why was this happen now everything was going so good, she had a true friend who didn't judge her and maybe the rest of her team would be the same but what about every one else. Just she was starting to hyperventilate she felt Jaune rest his hand on his shoulder. She looked up at him and saw calm in his eyes. She felt safe with him like didn't with anyone else.

She calmed her breathing and looked at Coco. I don't like men. Its something I tried to stop but couldn't it's who I am but not every one is as open minded about it. There a reason I don't go to school in mistral. I had a friend that I thought could be more but I was wrong and suffered endless ridicule for it so as soon as I could I left and swore keep it a secret. Please don't tell anybody. She finished with her head down and tears threatening to fall.

You don't have to worry about me telling, but your not alone lot of girls here are the same me included. Hell I had two girl friends my first year. They kind of didn't know about each other, don't recommend that though. They all gave a small laugh at that. Seriously you should not keep something like that in it does you no good. Coco stated.

Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me and I will try to start to be more open about who I am. Pyrrha said with tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

Why did you tell Jaune? When I came out it was the boys that were the worst about it. Coco ask.

I didn't he already knew. Pyrrha said.

I had seven sisters one of them was of the same persuasion. Pyrrha was trying to act like she liked me to keep suspicion off her self. My sister did the same things back home. They had the same look in there eyes like some one douse out the fire of life. She was hurting if you know what to look for its not hard to see.

Dam Jaune I gotta say I feel a lot better about this whole situation. This definitely put me at ease. By the way Velvet was hoping to talk to you and I maybe have been running a little bit of interference. Sorry about that. You can probably find her in the library she like to read through dinner. But don't tell her I sent you she kill me. Coco said.

Great will do, if you guys are good I am going to head over there now. Jaune waited for them to say good by and went to search for Velvet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Velvet was sat in a dark part of the library. She liked it here the dark didn't bother her, she had near perfect night vision and the other bonus was there was no one to pick on her. It was one of the most peaceful parts of her day. It was also a peace that's was being interrupted by someone stomping around looking for Oum knows what. It was strange though most of the other students didn't come this far in to the library, that was the main reason she sought this place out.

Oh come on. It has to be around here some were. A disembody voice call out not to far away.

At this Velvet's rabbit ears twitch in the direction of the sound. I know that voice. Velvet thought to her self. All of a sudden she got excited and nervous at the same time. She didn't know why but she loved this feeling, all the butterflies in her stomach started to flap around like crazy. Then she panicked

Ok ok ok. Stand up and straighten out your clothes Velvet. Good now check you breath ok. Now just make sure you don't make a fool out of you self and you be good. Velvet thought trying to pump her self up for what was about to come. In truth she knew she might have feeling for him but it might be all for not. She knew how much time he spent with Pyrrha, thanks to Coco but she hoped shr friend was wrong. Just as she was about to go down the road of self doubt a head poked around the corner.

Hey Velvet …. Jaune said and with that he froze. He didn't know what to say. For all the time it took him to find her he didn't think about what he was going to say to her when he found her, and his brain locked down with panic.

Hi Jaune. Were you looking for something? Velvet asked.

Um I was kind of looking for you. This isn't the easiest place to find, I think I got turned around a couple of times. Jaune stated looking at the ground rather sheepishly.

Yea I am sorry about that… How did you know I would be here? Velvet asked with one raised eye brow. Only one person knew she came here I she would pay dearly when Velvet got her hands on her.

Uh lucky guess. Look I was wondering if maybe we could go for a walk and talk a little bit if. If that ok with you of course. Jaune might have shouted the last part but at least he got it out.

I would like that. Where did you want to go? Velvet said while mentally she was jumping up and down with her arms raised in victory.

Actually I was wondering if we could go down to Vale. I have a few thinks I need for school and would love some company. Jaune said.

That sounds great. Velvet said. In the back of her mind she wished he didn't want to go to the city. She was not a fan of the looks she got there, but she was not going to pass this up. "I just need to change my clothes and I will meet you at the air ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air ship ride down not much was said due to the loud engines of the ship but when they got off the conversation was actually smooth and easy. They found they had a lot in common, from their love of comic books and movies to there shared hardships before they came to beacon. Velvet laughed at the stories Jaune told about growing up with seven sisters and the torments they put him through. Jaune was repaid in kind when a red faced Velvet told him about the time when she was four and got her head stuck in a rabbit borough because she want to see where they lived. They traded stories back and fourth all day till they got to the last store.

Ok last stop I just need to get some dust for a project for professor Goodwitch. Jaune said.

What kind of dust did you need I might… Velvet was interrupted by a explosion about a mile to the south right where the faunas slums were.

Both hunter and huntress in training look at each outer and took off running toward the rising smoke.

As they rounded the last corner they saw many faunas beaten and bloody they rush to help those nearest to them. There was a wolf faunas holding a small child with a head wound. Velvet knelt down next to the boy and put her hand on his head and small glyphs appeared on his for head and after a minute he opened his eyes. Not waiting to hear the mothers thanks she rush to the next person in need of help.

Jaune saw a few people trap under rubble and went to help those trying to lift it off them. They repeated this for a hour or so to the point that both were exhausted, Jaune form physical labor and Velvet from the strain of using her aura. Soon the police told them to leave as they could handle it and they looked like they would collapse. So they maid there way back to Beacon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arriving back at Beacon they saw a large group of students gathered around the media hologram. There was a group of men and woman in masks with red arm bands. The leader stepped forward and started to speak.

We will stand by no longer and watch as faunas sum harm the good people of Vale. We will not stop until all faunas have left the city. This faunas up rising is at a end. You have your white fang we have the red tide and if you do not leave we promise you blood will flow through the streets until this city is cleanse of your filth. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

This is bad. Jaune said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you go if you have any questions drop me a line or leave a review. Thanks foe reading.


End file.
